Eternally Fullmetal
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Destiny Barrows is stuck with the ultimate curse, and turns to the famous Fullmetal Alchemist to help her try and manage the hunger she feels every day for human blood... But when he shares his blood with her, what will happen? romance! Rated M for a many reasons. Blood and gore, violence, and adult content! reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have had this story written for some time now, (literally! I've had it hand written and working on it since March!) and I am currently recovering the files of FOREVER AND ALWAYS and FORBIDDEN from my slow and decrepit desktop, so you can expect updates on that as soon as I recover and review my story because honestly, It's been so long since I updated I don't remember half of what I have written. So, once that done, as I said, I will update! I feel bad that I haven't had the time, what with my desktop being dumb, and my laptop that I just bought overheating and shutting down on me constantly…. So it's my hope in the next few days to get those file to my flash drive, and update competed by the end of this week! Anyway, on with the story. I own Destiny Barrows and the idea. If I owned FMA, it would be a whole different ballgame!**

Eternally Fullmetal

I drank swiftly from the neck of the old man. At least his life hadn't ended too soon… Crimson red faintly stained my lips, and all I felt now was regret… I had killed an innocent being, and now- I whipped around, and I placed my hand on a building and I suddenly felt a burning pain in my opposite arm. I looked and could see the blood pouring out from where my arm had once been. I saw it, just lying on the ground, and the pain deepened. I ran. I knew then that I would have to find them… My comrades.

! Central Headquarters !

"Damn, Hughes! Don't you have work?!" The raven haired man snapped.

"Someone's moody, Roy. What's been bugging you?" Hughes pushed his glasses up, and sat, planning on listening to his best friend and comrade.

"Sir, he won't admit too much. I myself have already tried." Riza, the tall sniper woman, walked in.

"Ugh! If you two snoops must know, I'm looking into the disappearance of our old friend. Hughes, you remember 'The Immortal Alchemist'? Her actual name was Destiny Barrows. Strangely, after Ishval, her body was never recovered. And there aren't any traces of her being alive either…"

"Roy, you're _still_ obsessing over her? I'm sorry, but she's…"

The doors slammed open, revealing a bloodied young woman. She was missing an arm and blood was pooling at her feet at an alarming rate. She stood, her white shirt covered in the bits of blood that it had absorbed. Not only was it pooling around her and her shirt was covered, but her long, light blonde hair was caked in blood, and she was extremely pale.

"Destiny?!" Roy watched the blonde slump against the doorjamb, breathing deeply.

"Roy…Hughes… Riza… Please help me." She pleaded, holding the sleeve of her stained shirt over her mangled shoulder. Roy and Hughes managed to grab her and get her over to the couch where Riza sat with a first aid kit she had grabbed from the shelf in the office. She began bandaging the wounds on Destiny as fast as humanly possible.

"Destiny, what…" Roy saw her eyes and jumped back, fear was covering his face. Hawkeye turned to glare at him.

"Colonel!" she snapped at him until she saw what had frightened him. Her once blue eyes that were so full of life were a murky shade of crimson red. Riza was puzzled by this. Destiny wasn't an Ishvallan, so why were her eyes red? Her face went pale.

"Guys…Please! I promise that I will explain… But the bleeding needs to stop!" She pleaded. The men glanced at each other, and then at Riza, who continued to wrap her wounds as though nothing had just happened between the four of them.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

I sat in a chair, facing my superiors, comrades, friends. I felt entirely guilty… Roy glared at me, and Hughes placed a gentle hand on his buddies shoulder.

"You've been missing for…almost…. Do you have any idea how long you have been gone for?! Five years! It's been that long since…"

"ROY! I'm sorry!" I screamed, wrapping an arm around my midsection. Any mention of the Ishvalan war sent me into a frenzy of guilt… I killed so many people then, and I've killed many more since then. The numbers were continuing to rack up, day by day.

"Destiny, where have you been?" Hughes asked softly. Hughes was in the information side of the military. It made him so much calmer, much more at ease. But Riza… She was the Hawks eye sniper, and she was just as on edge as the Flame Alchemist was.

"I have my reasons for going into hiding, Mustang. At the end of the war… I had met up with an old friend. At first, I had believed him to be dead. He lured me from camp, and it happened there… Its mostly a blur, but I remember him… He made me drink his blood, and proceeded to kill me! When I woke up, I had thought it was a dream. But I found this note…

"All it said was to 'Enjoy Eternity…' He was a vampire! I know that I sound crazy right now, but its true! That's why I killed that old man in the alley last night!"

The three gasped at me, horror covered their aging features, where truth covered my not so aging features… Back in Ishval, I had had no choice but to kill on command. Before that, my dream had been to help, not kill. That was the entire reason that I had taken the state alchemist exam. I had passed the exam with flying colors. My dream now was just that… A dream, and a figment of my imagination. I had killed too many, and now to survive, that was what I had to do… Kill.

"Destiny… What you are saying makes no plausible sense! Vampires? Ha, they are folklore." Riza said.

"NO! You are wrong! They live among you, and you don't even know it! In folklore, we-vampires- can't walk in sunlight. I do and so do others. And on top of that, I can walk into church, touch crosses, drink freaking holy water, garlics pretty good on everything… Everything that you think is legends and folklore is _WRONG_. It's far from folklore…" My gums began to ache. The blood loss ad brought my hunger back, and they all stared at the fangs that were now protruding out of my gums.

"You are definitely…"

My mind shut Roy out. I could only focus on the feeling of fire in my throat from hunger, and it was strong, telling me I needed food and I needed it now... And of course, my three best friends and comrades were sitting right in front of me like a friken three course meal at my finger tips. Suddenly, I pushed the feeling aside, making my senses function, and focused back to the situation at hand.

"Hello?! Earth to Destiny! Come in!" Roy said, and my attention turned towards the door that flew open.

"Alright, colonel bastard, here's the damned report that you wanted and- WOAH! HALF NAKED LADY!" a young blonde boy walked in. He had his hair tied back into a braid, and the brightest golden eyes… Plus, he sounded pretty cocky, smug and mouthy.

"Please! I am not half naked, boy! I have clothing covering my private areas… I don't flaunt my body around just because I _have _one." I snorted and turned back to face Roy.

"Fullmetal, is there any way I can get you to stay in Central for a while? This is an old friend of mine, Destiny Barrows? Does the name sound familiar?" I glared daggers at the Flame Alchemist sitting in front of me, realizing he was purposefully giving away my identity and position… The more people knew that I was alive, the less of a chance that I could stay hidden.

"Mustang, didn't- WAIT! She is the Immortal Alchemist? She only looks to be 17!" the Fullmetal boy and a suit of armor with a bonded soul gawked at me, not believeing that I could be the Immortal Alchemist.

"My name is Destiny! I gave up alchemy when my name meant more than it really should. I was only 16 when I joined the State Alchemists. They gave me my name because from the time I was a young teen, I had gotten into trouble where I always narrowly escaped death. Now, my code name is too ironic to use…" My fingers grazed the flesh where my arm should have been.

"Well, you _look_ like you should be dead. Your wounds look pretty damn serious. The young boy taunted me, and I felt my face flush crimson.

"Fullmetal, the only reason I'm alive is because I am really immortal… But apparently everyone thinks it's some sick joke! I drained that man _dry _the other night Roy… Yet nobody believes me!" My eyes began to haze over, the instinct to kill kicking in. Hughes went pale, as did Roy and Riza when they saw my elongated fangs protrude from my mouth, probing my lower lip.

"I…I have to leave… Or else…" I turned and saw the Fullmetal Alchemist go pale. He was so pale, I thought that he would have dropped to the floor because of shock. Quickly, I flittered at full vampire hyperspeed out of the building.

**Well, here is chapter one to hold you all over while I recover my files from my desktop. Had a lot going on! So what do you think? This is going to be a one part, no sequels, cause as you have noticed, I don't do well with sequels. I have been writing this by hand in my giant notebook since March 22, 2012. So to finally type this all up and post it now that I am almost completely done handwriting it…. Ha, im proud of myself. With college and stuffs going on, if I miss an update in a week, ill try to do a double update the following week. So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of ETERNALLY FULLMETAL, and I will post an update next week!**

**danniemaeanime92 PS REVIEW! I want to know what you readers think :) comments, suggestions, anything that can help me improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! So here is chapter 2! I'm glad that I have this all handwritten in my big fancy notebook because I don't have to worry about writers block and stuffs. I just gotta type it and post. So disclaimer is the same I don't own any part of FullMetal Alchemist, only the OC's I created for this story.

P.S. Sorry for the wait on this chapter! School has gotten the best of me…. Last week of my Academic and Career Success class, and a big project to do… Bleh, it's good to relax and type this up! And the good news is in my free time, I'll have completed the ending when I'm not typing it up So it shouldn't be long, guys! On with the story!

~Central Headquarters, Colonel's office~

"Mustang! Colonel!" Roy just glared at the young alchemist.

"Edward… Whatever you do, stay a safe distance away from her. I'm not entirely sure of her motives…or…"

"LISTEN! Did you not see the _FANGS _pop out of her damn lip?! She looked completely unstable. If you don't _want_ to believe in vampires, fine. But I want an explanation, and that's exactly what I am going to get out of her!" Before Roy or the others could protest, Edward and Alphonse were gone.

! Dark Alley in Central !

The body of an innocent man lay in my arms, going limper and limper as I feasted on his life. I could feel relief from the hunger, but thoughts of regrets ran through my mind, asking myself 'How many more innocent lives will I really take?'

Finally, his body stopped writhing in my grasp, his heart stopping mid beat. My fangs pulled back, hiding in my gums, yet again making me look like a simple human being, simple enough to be called normal. I rose to my feet, hauling the body up over my shoulder and quickly disposed of the body. I slumped behind the dumpster, regret settling in. Me, how I hate me! I had been this thing, this monster, for a few years time, and yet I still had no damn self-control! I knew to be changed, a mortal needed vampire blood in their system at the time of death to be turned successfully. So, with the proper control, I didn't have to kill everyone I fed from. I could use my telepathy, make those I fed from forget and believe something else had happened.

I ran my unsoiled hand through my hair, and wondered about what my friends thought of me now. Warm tears flowed from my eyes… I just couldn't turn off my emotions anymore. It wasn't that easy! Everything I had read and researched on vampire legends and folklore was wrong! According to legend, we were emotionless, cursed to walk the earth for all eternity. On top of that, they made it as though crosses, garlic and holy water harmed and repelled us.

But not one damn thing that I had read in folklore even applied to me. I still put garlic into my human food when and if I ate human food at all, wore the silver cross that was given to me when I was younger, Holy Water was actually drinkable and I wouldn't burn up from the inside out… I was entirely stumped. And that's when I heard it… Gravel crunching *crunch, crunch, crunch* Footsteps close to where I was out on the road. Suddenly, I gazed into those scorching gold eyes, my crimson gaze not faltering once. A feral hiss escaped my mouth; making the golden eyed alchemist look at me in such a way that made me assume that I wasn't scary at all.

"Brother… I don't think that we should, uh, *gulp* try talking with her right now…" Alphonse had the right idea. Talking in my state, I'd end up ripping his throat out even though I had just clearly had my fill for blood.

"Destiny, you know who I am! It's Edward. Anyway, to get straight to the point, I believe you. Whatever you told Roy is true, and I believe you even if that lousy bastard doesn't… It's not impossible! And, I'm sorry that you have to go through this right now…"

Now, for the first time in 5 years… Someone was showing that they actually cared about me and what I was going through. And to top it off, he barely knew me! Slowly, I forced my body to straighten from the natural defensive stance that it had taken. I stared at the two boys, and their tender caring glances. Tears slid down my cheeks… and I lost it. Right in front of them. My entire emotional composition, gone in a matter of seconds because they actually cared. Even though I was actually in my 20's, I physically looked Edward's age, seeming since my transformation I hadn't aged at all.

"I'm so sorry… God, what's become of me?! I've taken so many innocent lives before, and now the numbers are continuously piling up… Edward…Can I honestly trust you? Keep me hidden from _them_, help me to take control of my bloodlust… Stay in check?" I dropped to my knees, the regret instantly eating me away inside thanks to the sympathy they were offering me right now.

"Brother! Please… be… Be careful!" Alphonse said skeptically. He knew in the state I was in, they shouldn't be so easy to trust me. Edward continued to inch his way towards me.

"Alphonse, chill out… A person can only be so care- OWCH!" My gaze focused on his hand… His flesh hand. I could smell it the instant the tiny opening in his skin began to ooze the red crimson life. I pressed myself hard against the dumpster, turning away. He hadn't noticed the sharp edge to the side of the building and ran his hand across it…

"Edward… Don't… I can't handle the fact that I could hurt, or even worse, kill you because you're… bleeding." I closed my eyes, and held my breath. I was glad that I could hold my breath forever… literally. Vampires don't need to breathe. But I felt cool fingers caress my face, and I turned to look at him. Those cool fingers just so happened to be metal… Automail… he took off his coat, to reveal that his whole arm was automail. His left arm was all flesh, and his palm was still slightly oozing blood.

"You won't kill me… Do you know how I know? Because you don't _WANT_ to kill…" He knelt in front of me and pulled me close to his chest, and sat with me there on the ground. He had positioned me so I was now curled in his lap and my face pressed against his chest. I gazed upward to meet his golden eyes once more, and his emotions had been spilt out on the table for me to see. Hope, compassion, love, sympathy, everything but the one emotion that I thought that they would hold… Fear. Not one speck of fear anywhere in his gaze.

"I wish that my heart was beating again…" I said softly, and tears began to flow freely once more. He quickly wiped them from my face.

"Alphonse, I'm taking her to the station. We have to go to Resembool." He watched me and said something else to Alphonse.

"I know that the Colonel, Hughes, and Hawkeye need her, but she's under too much stress to be questioned. Tell them… I have her, in my custody, until she is ready to answer any of them. Make sure they know I am personally taking it upon myself to see that she is taken care of and… rehabilitated. Just, DON'T tell them where we are going to be. They'll be sure to track us down. Actually… I am going to call them and let them know when we arrive in Resembool…"

He tugged me up, smiling a worthwhile smile at me. And from there we went to a train station to make the three day trip to Resembool.

! Train Ride- Central-Resembool!

"Edward…?" I whispered. No answer. In the past two days on the train, he had hardly slept. I lay on his chest, fiddling with the fabric of his black tank top. The scent of him filled my lungs, sweet and tangy. I wished that I could sleep, because I would fall asleep right there. He made me feel safe and wanted.

Just then I realized I wasn't just feeling regret… My stomach knotted up, and I'm sure if my heart would beat, it would want to fly out of my chest. I felt love towards Edward… But, I didn't want to, because I couldn't get attached to him… surely, he wouldn't want me. Just as I thought that, I heard it… His heart skipped a beat as he drew in a breath. But what caused it?

"Destiny?"

"Yeah, Alphonse? What is it?" I said softly, gazing at him.

"You know, you can call me Al. Everybody does. But… Every time you say brothers name, I see your eyes get all glazed over and glossy." I turned away from Al's gaze to look at Edward in his sleeping state.

"Swear you won't say anything to anybody? I am swearing you to secrecy Alphonse…" I glared at him with a sharp but pleading gaze.

"Pinky promise." He whispered.

"Okay then. So, legend has it that vampires are these soul-less, emotionless demons. But, I as a vampire can prove that we are capable of feeling emotions just like people do. I can prove that the legends aren't true… Because your brother has shown me that people can care about us and bring out our humanity as well. Maybe that's why I may have a slight tiny issue… Al, I think I'm falling in love with your brother…" I sat up slowly, watching for any signs from him that he didn't like the idea that I was falling in love with his brother.

"It just comes to show that even though your heart doesn't beat, you still have feelings. And you are still human." Al's beady red eyes watched me slowly and softly press myself back against Edward's chest.

"Al, I'm glad I told you this… At least you know… I'll spend my eternity alone because I won't damn you guys… Well, Edward to walk the Earth to walk the earth."

"But, Destiny, isn't that the reason a vampire is created? One vampire creates another for their soul mate, this way they don't have to be alone, right?"

"Alphonse… I was made out of revenge for something that I did… My brothers best friend loved me, and I didn't love him… So I decided to play what I thought was a harmless little trick on him. When he realized that it was trickery, he left. But eventually, he came back and found me. He was a vampire… And he turned me… the last words I heard from him was a note that read 'Enjoy Eternity'. If he found out in any way that I have fallen in love and have the chance to make my soul mate, he will pull Edward and I into one of his sick and twisted games and I don't want to put him through that… And I don't want you to see him go through that."

"Destiny, I can't really speak for brother about his feelings… But, say he felt the same way towards you? If he feels the same way towards you would you really deny him eternity with you?"

"Al, I will never know about how your brother feels about me… I cant tell him… It will completely ruin his chances of having a normal human life, the one thing that I lacked the ability to fully have. And now… It's something I will never have…" I closed my eyes and listened intently. Edwards heart was fluttering a mile a minute in his chest.

"Hey, so do you ever wonder what your brother dreams about?" Tiny, red beady eyes met my dark crimson gaze, begging me to continue from there.

"Your brother's heart is racing a mile a minute, Al… It makes me wonder what he is dreaming about to make it beat faster than normal…"

"You can do that?"

"Yeah… I've done it to others… it is really interesting to see what goes on in other peoples minds. Do you want…. Wanna see?" if I had been capable of blushing in that instant I probably would have.

"I have always wondered what goes on in his head… But, no Destiny. I really don't think I want to know what goes on in brother's mind." He hung his head, and I sat upright, gazing at him.

"Al, somethings… Bothering you. Call it my sixth sense. Whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, Destiny."

"You know, I wont invade his mind… I cant right now anyway even if you had said you wanted me to…" I lay my head back against Edwards chest, and I wondered… What was this he dreaming about?

YAY! So, finally finished typing this chapter up! I'm glad I finally got a chance to do so. Took a break from school work to be able to finish this and update it. I know that this chapter is a bit longer than the first, I have no clue how it ended up that way because it was the same amount of pages in my notebook as the first chapter…. Maybe it's because I went into a bit more detail and my handwriting was smaller… Don't know, but glad I finally got it done! Now, update might be a bit irregular, what with new classes for college starting soon, and the holidays coming up. Posted this just before the holidays I feel very accomplished now! So, leave reviews! The feedback would be greatly appreciated and it would help my motivation to try and get my updates on a regular track So, yeah review review review! And if you notice any spelling errors, let me know I went through it, but I'm sure I missed some things.


End file.
